kidnappped
by manda-chanxp
Summary: Grimmjow kidnapped Ichigo.. lemon yaoi i know summary suck


"Show your self Grimmjow, untie me now." Ichigo pulled at the chains the forced him to the wall. A figure comes out of the dark and walked over to him. He pulled his chin up so that he could look him in the eyes.

"Now why would I do that." Grimmjow said with a shit eating grin.

"Because I said so now do it." HE pulled at the chains some more trying to brake free.

"That won't work." His grin grew.

"Why not?"

"Its made to keep hollows still I think it on you to."

"Why are you doing this?" He pulls some more.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Still holding the same grin.

"Would you stop grinning and tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Why don't I show you."

"What are…?" He was cut off by Grimmjow pushing his lips into Ichigo's. Ichigo's eyes went wide as they kissed, after awhile closed and he started to kiss back. Grimmjow pushed his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. He started to explore with great force. Ichigo pulled so he could breath."I do need to breath."

"Now do you get it my little strawberry."

Ichigo turned bight red. "Don't call me that."

"And why not you're the same color as one right now."Grimmjow grinned and kissed his forehead.

"shut up!" He turned his head. But Grimmjow saw right through him and so he grabbed his clothed groin "ah," Grimmjow's eyes went wide then he grinned.

"lets do that again." He grabbed him again only a bit harder this time.

"Ah..More… oh god Grimmjow…ah." He pulled his hand away and had Ichigo naked in a matter of seconds. He looked at his dick which was already dripping per-cum. He put his finger to his dick then put the per-cum cover finger to his lips and started to suck.

"What you don't taste like strawberries. Oh well this taste even better." He put his lips to Ichigo's dick then put as much as he could in his mouth.

"Grimmjow… I'm.. going to.." Grimmjow pulled away as fast as he could. He kissed Ichigo slipping his tongue in his mouth," Grimmjow how come I'm the only one naked?"

"So you want to see me naked."Ichigo when red,"Alright then," Grimmjow started to strip. Ichigo couldn't help but watch. A bit of droll fell from his mouth." Now look who's a bad boy."

"Fuck you."

"I planed to."Ichigo's eyes went wide

"What?"Ichigo turned bright red and started to heat up.

"Don't play dumb. Ya know what I said." Grimmjow started to lick Ichigo's neck.

"Ah… Can you…at least… untie me."

"I don't know ya look real hot like that. You're going ta have ta beg me ta."

"Please Grimmjow I beg you." He looked at Grimmjow with his lustful eyes. Grimmjow almost came at the sight.

"Fine, but I get what I want ta."

"Fine," Grimmjow grabbed the key and undid the lock. Ichigo started to rub his wrists. Then Grimmjow jumped on Ichigo and started, licking and, biting his neck. "ah.. Grimmjow,"

" I love it when ya say my name like that." He put his hand on Ichigo's dick and started to rub it.

"Grimmjow … Ah … Please just fuck me."

"As ya wish my little strawberry." Grimmjow got up got up walked over to his shirt and pulled out a bottle of lub. He put some on three of his finger then put them to his entrance.

"Wait what are you doing."

"Getting ya ready for me to come in,"

"Ah… do that… agion."

He added the last two fingers. Then he pulled his fingers out and put his dick to the hole."I'm going in ya now." Ichigo nodded, Grimmjow started to push in.

"Oh god… I feel so full."

"Do ya like it?"

"Yes."

"That's good to hear my little Ichi. I going to start moving now."

"Alright," He started moving slowly but making sure to hit his spot ever time."Ah… faster, harder… ah,"

"Alright, as ya say."He started moving as fast and hard as he could.

"Oh god… fells so good. I think I'm going to…"

"Go ahead I'm almost there to."

"Grimmjow white cum came out all over the floor. The tightness of his muscles made Grimmjow came in side him. They both fell to the floor.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom?"

"You will have to take me I don't think I can walk.'

"I think I can do that." Then Grimmjow picked him up and started wailing to the bedroom.

THE END


End file.
